Fearless
by Spectral Ninja
Summary: Songfic. Late into the night, Danny takes Sam home. Sam wants to see Danny doing something truly... -Fearless-. DxS Sam's POV


**I made this fic ages ago and found it! I'm edited it and added more stuff so I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or this song by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**.:'=Fearless=':.**

**_=-Danny Phantom-=_**

We were running one rainy night. A soft glow was emitted by the pavement as the rain pounded on and on. We were soaked to our skin as my make-up got a little messed up. Tonight had been our Senior prom but we decided to leave early for it was beginning to get out of hand. The music was playing loudly from the inside of the gymnasium as we approached his car. He removed his jacket and placed it over my head to shield me from the harsh weather. I took one glance at the parking lot and the rain rhythmically landed on the gravel. I looked at him. I had this temptation to dance with Danny at this very instant. '_You must be insane to do that,_' I thought to myself, _'He would never want to dance especially knowing that we're in public.'_

_There's something about the way  
__The street looks when it's just rained  
__There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car  
__And you know I want to ask you to dance right there  
__In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

He looked out of the window watching the many cars passing by, without even bothering to notice me. I wanted to scream, just to get his attention but when I opened my mouth, not a sound came out. It was just those silent, typical scenes where things are so many things we could talk about yet no perfect choice of words could fix it. There are just a bunch of jumbled words in my mind but none of them seemed like it was the right thing to say. As he stared upon the road, I caught a slight glimpse of his sapphire blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing, all the words in my mind slowly vanished. I watched him run his shaky finger through his hair, making him seem more attractive than before. If I could just admit my feelings here and now, everything would just end.

_We're driving down the road  
__I wonder if you know  
__I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
__Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

Just staying there together alone in one car wasn't half as bad. This was one of the only nights where no ghosts of any sort attacked. I was glad because Danny hadn't had time for himself for a long time. If only he could begin to move his lips, utter a sound, start a conversation, this would make it the perfect night. If he made a first move, I would call it noble, gallant, bravery, _**fearless…**_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
__You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
__Fearless_

_But I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
__In a storm in my best dress  
__Fearless_

The traffic came. We were so close to my house but somehow, I didn't want to leave just yet. I wished there were more traffic lights, forever to be red so that this ride home will never stop. I turned towards Danny, trying to look into his eyes. It was like he was avoiding my gaze. He glanced at me. Just one glance. At that moment, time seemed to slow down and turned that glance into something more. I just didn't want to let it go. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked down uncomfortably at his shoes.

_So baby drive slow till we we run out of road  
__In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here  
__In this passenger seat_

_You put your eyes on me  
__In this moment now  
__Capture it, Remember it_

We finally arrived at my house. The rain had finally stopped but for me, I still feel the pounding of the rain against my heart. He helped me out of his car and walked me towards the front door. He held me real close as I can easily smell the slight scent of his cologne, probably most of it was washed away by the rain. His cold and wet arms were wrapped around me, trying to protect me from whatever is not there. I can't think of anything better.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
__You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
__Fearless_

_But I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
__In a storm in my best dress  
__Fearless_

"Sam."

I turned towards him. His voice, his kind sweet voice, was finally heard after that long drive. We were already standing on my porch, my hand an inch away from the door. He stared down upon his mud splattered shoes, his blue eyes avoiding my dark purple ones. He breathed in deeply and said, "Sam, I'm really glad you came with me and… for being there, ever since the day we met. I've been a jerk, dating Paulina, and Valerie but I should have listened to what I've been telling myself for these past few months."

Unexpectedly, he walked up to me, his face was suddenly inches above my rain-messed make-up, above my face. I looked into his sapphire eyes, lost in it. His palm was place firmly against my cheek. I felt my breath falter for a moment but I regained my courage, a small smile forming at the side of my mouth. Before I knew it, our lips met. My heart raced with each passing second, every moment of this was held on tightly by both of us.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
__My hand shake  
__I'm not usually this way_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
__It's a first kiss  
__It's flawless  
__Really something  
__It's fearless_

As soon as we let go, he took me by the hand and dragged me headfirst as we went into the newly falling rain. I didn't care if I was wearing my favorite dress that my grandmother had picked for me and I know she wouldn't mine if a dance with him in a storm. We laughed cheerfully. I didn't want this night to end. I never did. What we did was truly _**fearless.**_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
__You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
__Fearless_

_But I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
__In a storm in my best dress  
__**FEARLESS**_

~Sam Manson

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a Review. :3**


End file.
